


Daj mi jeszcze dziesięć minut

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Fikaton 2018 Mirriel [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College, Community: Mirriel, Detroit, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Roommates, Thai Language, Yuuri kocha spać
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: 1. Po tajsku „pięć” to „haa”, więc gdy Tajowie chcą zapisać (w SMS-ach czy innych wiadomościach) śmiech, zwykle piszą „555” (lub więcej tych piątek, w zależności od natężenia śmiechu). Tutaj chłopcy rozmawiają po angielsku oczywiście, stąd to „przetłumaczenie” śmiechu.2. „Krab” to słówko, które Tajowie dodają na końcu zdania (mężczyźni, a kobiety dodają „ka”), gdy chcą być bardzo grzeczni i kulturalni. Trudno je przetłumaczyć na polski, w zasadzie się nie da. Słówko to używane jest w sytuacjach formalnych, a także w rozmowach między ludźmi, którzy nie do końca się znają. Przyjaciele i rodzina raczej używają innych (ale tego czasami też).3. Tak Japończycy wymawiają imię i nazwisko Phichita.4. Oczywiście to nieprawda XD „Budzik” po tajsku to mniej więcej „naalikaa pluk”.





	Daj mi jeszcze dziesięć minut

Środowy poranek zastał Yuuriego w łóżku, gdzie — jak zwykle zakopany w poduszkach, kołdrze i prześcieradle — wylegiwał się tak długo, jak tylko mógł. Spałby w najlepsze aż do południa, ale obudził go chichot Phichita rozlegający się tuż nad Yuuriowym uchem.  
  
— Phichiiit — jęknął Yuuri w poduszkę, nie otwierając oczu. — Co ty robisz...  
  
— Budzę cię, oczywiście — odparł beztrosko Phichit i zwalił się na niego całym ciężarem ciała. — Gdyby nie ja, pewnie regularnie spóźniałbyś się na pierwsze zajęcia albo całkiem je sobie odpuszczał.  
  
Yuuri jęknął przeciągle. Phichit był rannym ptaszkiem i od samego rana lubił krzątać się po pokoju, przygotowując coś na zajęcia albo rozmawiając przez internet ze znajomymi z całego świata, i budził Yuuriego, jeśli istniało zagrożenie, że ten zaśpi — co zdarzało się raczej częściej niż rzadziej.  
  
— Daj mi jeszcze dziesięć minut... — wymamrotał Yuuri.  
  
Usłyszał kolejny chichot Phichita, więc zupełnie nie przypadkiem zdzielił go łokciem w brzuch. Przyjaciel jęknął w proteście, ale nie odsunął się — zamiast tego objął Yuuriego ramionami oraz nogami i przyszpilił do łóżka.  
  
— A to leż sobie, jeśli chcesz — fuknął Yuuri i nieco niezręcznie wzruszył ramionami, a potem znieruchomiał. — Najwyżej nie pójdę na wykład, wielkie mi co.  
  
Phichit wydał z siebie przeciągłe „Hmmm” i przesunął jedną nogę wyżej, żeby trącić go kolanem, a potem ułożył się wygodniej, tak że brodę wbijał w bark Yuuriego. Ten cierpliwie ignorował wszystkie te poczynania. Phichitowi musi się w końcu znudzić, prawda?  
  
— Jak powiesz coś po tajsku, to z ciebie zejdę — oświadczył po chwili Phichit i dmuchnął mu w ucho.  
  
Yuuri otworzył wreszcie oczy i obejrzał się przez ramię. Phichit szczerzył się niczym młody szatan i uniósł jedną brew, jak gdyby chciał dać coś Yuuriemu do zrozumienia.  
  
— Przecież właśnie powiedziałem, że możesz sobie leżeć — odpowiedział Yuuri, wymawiając każde słowo powoli i wyraźnie, żeby przekaz na pewno dotarł do zainteresowanego. — I jest o wiele za wcześnie, nic nie pamiętam.  
  
— Yuuri! — oburzył się Phichit, moszcząc się na nim wygodniej. — No powiedz coś! W zamian zdradzę ci pewien sekret.  
  
Yuuri westchnął, zrozumiawszy, że tym razem nie pozbędzie się Phichita tak łatwo, i zaczął zastanawiać się, czego przyjaciel zdążył go już nauczyć. Kilku podstawowych zwrotów, które uważał za najważniejsze, takich jak „dzień dobry”, „do widzenia” czy „którędy na najbliższą imprezę?”, liczebników od jednego do dziesięciu i paru liter. Niewiele.  
  
— Mogę się zaśmiać po tajsku — oświadczył w końcu. — Pięć, pięć, pięć1.  
  
Phichit dał Yuuriemu kuksańca w bok, ale roześmiał się w głos i poczochrał mu włosy. Yuuri uśmiechnął się i na powrót zamknął oczy, już całkiem pewny, że poranny wykład odpuści sobie na rzecz snu, jednak Phichit najwidoczniej miał wobec niego inne plany. Znów zaczął się wiercić i nawet zabrał Yuuriemu jedną poduszkę, położył ją na barkach przyjaciela i umościł się tam wygodniej. Yuuri westchnął, ale nie skomentował. Przynajmniej nikt nie wbijał mu już brody w ramię.  
  
— No dobrze, ale za takie coś nie mogę zdradzić ci sekretu. Musisz się bardziej wykazać — powiedział Phichit.  
  
Yuuri przeciągnął się, tak że o mały włos go z siebie nie zrzucił, po czym obrócił się na bok i, wciąż ściśle opleciony kończynami przyjaciela, wlepił wzrok w biurko stojące obok łóżka.  
  
— Odwal się — odparł po angielsku i dodał: — _krab_ 2.  
  
— No wiesz co? — krzyknął Phichit, poluźniając uścisk. — Ja cię z dobroci serca uczę, a ty tak mi nóż w serce wbijasz.  
  
Yuuri zachichotał i przysunął sobie drugą poduszkę, żeby ułożyć się wygodniej, a Phichit w tym czasie znów się na niego wspiął i oplótł go niczym bluszcz.  
  
— Ale jestem dobrym człowiekiem i zdradzę ci ten sekret — zaczął, zaglądając mu w twarz i puszczając oczko. — Jest za dwadzieścia ósma, a o ósmej mamy kolokwium. Zapomniałeś?  
  
Yuuri wyprostował się jak struna, nagle całkiem rozbudzony.  
  
— O boże — wymamrotał. — Złaź ze mnie, Phichit, bo się spóźnimy!  
  
Phichit zachichotał i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, co wcześniej wydawało się niemożliwe. Yuuri jednak już dawno nauczył się, że dla Phichita słowo „niemożliwe” nie istnieje.  
  
— Ja się nie spóźnię, już jestem ubrany i po śniadaniu — oświadczył radośnie. — Ale ty chciałeś leżeć jeszcze dziesięć minut, a zostały nam jakieś trzy, więc...  
  
— Pichitto Churanon3! — krzyknął Yuuri, wyginając rękę do tyłu, by go uderzyć. — Nie po to trzy dni się uczyłem, żeby teraz nie iść na test!  
  
Nieco krzywy uśmieszek Phichita idealnie skomponował się z jego wywróconymi oczami, gdy ten wreszcie wypuścił Yuuriego z objęć. Yuuri natychmiast pobiegł do łazienki.  
  
— Czemu nie nastawiasz sobie budzika? — krzyknął Phichit na tyle głośno, żeby przyjaciel na pewno go usłyszał. — O, a wiesz, jak jest budzik po tajsku?  
  
Zanim zdążył cokolwiek dodać, dobiegł go radosny okrzyk Yuuriego:  
  
— Wiem! _Phichit_ 4!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Po tajsku „pięć” to „haa”, więc gdy Tajowie chcą zapisać (w SMS-ach czy innych wiadomościach) śmiech, zwykle piszą „555” (lub więcej tych piątek, w zależności od natężenia śmiechu). Tutaj chłopcy rozmawiają po angielsku oczywiście, stąd to „przetłumaczenie” śmiechu.  
> 2\. „Krab” to słówko, które Tajowie dodają na końcu zdania (mężczyźni, a kobiety dodają „ka”), gdy chcą być bardzo grzeczni i kulturalni. Trudno je przetłumaczyć na polski, w zasadzie się nie da. Słówko to używane jest w sytuacjach formalnych, a także w rozmowach między ludźmi, którzy nie do końca się znają. Przyjaciele i rodzina raczej używają innych (ale tego czasami też).  
> 3\. Tak Japończycy wymawiają imię i nazwisko Phichita.  
> 4\. Oczywiście to nieprawda XD „Budzik” po tajsku to mniej więcej „naalikaa pluk”.


End file.
